


Every Word

by MissMacca



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMacca/pseuds/MissMacca
Summary: A collection of drabbles, fragments, short moments of Li Huan & Yu Yang. Plotless? Maybe. OOC? Possibly.-----------Just self-indulgent fic since I can't get enough of these two. Short story, no deep meaning, maybe won't have any correlation between one chapter to the next.
Relationships: Li Huan/Yu Yang (Here U Are)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Every Word

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, English is not my first language :'(

"Tired?"

Li Huan asks. Yu Yang shakes his head.

"I'll go again if you up to it," he giggles in his boyfriend's arms as he snuggles closer. Yu Yang moans when Li Huan's big hands massaged his waist.

"Umm-"

He opens his mouth to kiss Li Huan greedily as he climbs to his boyfriend's lap. He feels like he touch-starved even though they meet every day and go to the hotel every week. It just not enough.

"Yang Yang, hold on. I need to change the condom."

He let go and peek at his boyfriend's cock. He is glad Li Huan is hard as well. He loves his boyfriend enjoys their time as he does.

"Whaaat, why so long? Don't tell me you started without me~?"

"Huh? I won't. I always want to do it with you, it feels amazing,"

He blushed. Li Huan's honesty always blows him away.

"Aiyoo, come here already! Or I'll do it myself!"

* * *

It doesn't take long before Li Huan being inside him again. While his boyfriend is very careful, his size is definitely not small. Tears swell up in the corner of his eyes as Li Huan thrust deep into his stomach. He clings to his shoulder and spreads his legs wider. Wet, peppering kisses and hickeys blossom on his neck and chest. He can only call his boyfriend's name over and over again.

"Huan, I'm.. I'm close.. ngh.."

"Yang Yang, me too.."

"Hngghh-ahh, ahh H-Huan-"

"Yang-ngh!"

"K-kiss, wanna kiss.."

"Okay,"

He comes hard while kissing so passionately. And Huan follows soon after. Huan helps Yu Yang clean up since he was too tired to move.

"It's the 3rd round we have today, I feel like we had enough.. my hips gonna fall off at this rate,"

Huan hugs him as he plays with his hair.

"Are you okay?"

He gives a peck to Huan's cheek and hugs him back. It's so unfair how broad Huan is. It always makes him look small when they are this close.

"Maybe will be a bit limp tomorrow, but I'll make sure nobody notices."

"Okay, you are not hurt right?"

"No, no. I.. I really enjoy it, I wish we can do it more...I want to be able to kiss and hug you like this anytime..."

He whines to his boyfriend. He wants to be free to kiss and hug whenever they want, not just when they both alone together in a hotel room like this.

"I'll do it if it's fine with you,"

Yu Yang stunned.

"Uh, no.. I'm just rambling.. don't do it! Don't do stupid things outside! I'll be mad if you kiss me in uni, really. And stop reading Wang Wang's manhua!"

"Okay, if you say so."

He pouted, "I said so!"

"Mhm-hmm"

He hugs his boyfriend tight, "Really, it's fine like this. I'm happy, so fucking happy,"

Huan kisses Yang sweetly.

"So am I,"


End file.
